Act of Integration
The Act of Integration is a radical communist act that tries to dismantle the class and rankings in congress by merging the upper and lower chambers. Overview When enacted, Congress will become one chamber. The Senate and the House of Representatives will combine to create a single-chamber government. Titles will be changed, instead of Representatives and Senators, everyone will become Ministers. The Speaker and Senior Senator's roles are removed. Conflicts * Makes Act of Veto void. * Amends Act of Duration. * Cannot be enacted if Act of Cleansing is already in effect. * Cannot be enacted if Act of Autocracy is already in effect. New Titles Congress will become 173 seats and the previous senators will be representing a new district. * Senator from Teldrassil > Minster of Starbreeze * Senator from Azuremyst > Minister of Ammenvale * Senator from Bloodmyst > Minister of Wrymscar * Senator from Darkshore > Minister of Shatterspear * Senator from Felwood > Minister of Jaednar * Representative of Felwood-at-large > Minister of Greater Felwood * Senator from Moonglade > Minister of Nighthaven * Representative of Moonglade-at-large > Minister of Stormrage * Senator from Winterspring > Minister of Starfall * Senator from Hyjal > Minister of Sulfuron * Senator from Ashenvale > Minister of Forest Song * Senator from Azshara > Minister of Sable Ridge * Senator from Durotar > Minister of Tragarde * Senator from North Barrens > Minister of Dry Hills * Senator from Stonetalon > Minister of Sun Rock * Representative of Stonetalon-at-large > Minister of Greater Stonetalon * Senator from Desolace > Minister of Shadowprey * Representative of Desolace-at-large > Minister of Greater Desolace * Senator from Mulgore > Minister of Sungraze * Senator from South Barrens > Minister of Taurajo * Representative of South Barrens-at-large > Minister of Razorfen * Senator from Dustwallow > Minister of Brackenwall * Senator from Thousand Needles > Minister of Southsea * Representative of Thousand Needles-at-large > Greater Freehand * Senator from Feralas > Minister of Feathermoon * Senator from Silithus > Minister of Cenarion * Senator from Un'Goro > Minister of Southwind * Senator from Uldum > Minister of Lost City * Senator from Tanaris > Minister of Neferset * Senator from Kezan > Minister of Undermine * Representative of Kezan-at-large > Minister of Greater Kezan * Senator of Lost Isles > Minister of Town-in-a-Box * Representative of Lost Isles-at-large > Minister of Greater Lost Isles * Senator from Quel'Danas > Minister of Tor'watha * Representative of Quel'Danas-at-large > Minister of Quel'Danas * Senator from Eversong > Minister of Falthrien * Senator from Ghostlands > Minister of Deatholme * Senator from East Plaguelands > Minister of Darrowshire * Senator from West Plaguelands > Minister of Plaguewood * Senator from Tirisfal > Minister of Venomweb * Senator from Silverpine > Minister of Sepulcher * Senator from Gilneas > Minister of Gilneas City * Representative of Gilneas-at-large > Minister of Nighthaven * Senator from Hillsbrad > Minister of Southshore * Senator from Hinterlands > Minister of Revantusk * Senator from Arathi > Minister of Refuge Pointe * Senator from Wetlands > Minister of Dun Algaz * Senator from Twilight > Minister of Kirthaven * Senator from Dun Morogh > Minister of Amberstill * Senator from Badlands > Minister of New Kargath * Senator from Loch Modan > Minister of Mo'grosh * Senator from Searing Gorge > Minister of Blackrock * Representative of Searing Gorge-at-large > Minister of Greater Searing Gorge * Senator from Burning Steppes > Minister of Chiselgrip * Representative of Burning Steppes-at-large > Minister of Greater Burning Steppes * Senator from Elwynn > Minister of Eastvale * Senator from Redridge > Minister of Stonewatch * Senator from Westfall > Minister of Dagger Hills * Senator from Duskwood > Minister of Brightwood * Senator from Black Morass > Minister of Harborage * Senator from Blasted Lands > Minister of Dreadmaul * Senator from Stranglethorn > Minister of Jaguero Isle